1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention pertains to an improved conveying apparatus for receiving folded newspapers from a conveyor loading device and transferring them to a pocket carousel type of endless conveyor. More particularly, the invention pertains to a conveying apparatus for independent control of each newspaper by receiving and gripping the cut edges of each newspaper and thence releasing them at a downstream location whereat the folded edges are received into the pockets of the carousel type endless conveyor and are in readiness for receiving additional processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A number of U.S. patents show and describe conveying devices with gripping elements for holding newspapers and thence releasing them for reception by another conveyor and, for reference to the teachings of such disclosures, attention is hereby directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,549,145 and 3,955,667.